depths_of_the_amplicfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is common and depended upon by many inhabitants of the ocean. Military academies train entire platoons of troops to uses bolt and burst spells. And average butler on tavern keeper is expected to be able to summon a basic mage light. The following arcane backgrounds are available at charter creation, some have been modified. Arcane Background (Magic) Arcane '''Skill: '''Spellcasting (Smarts) Starting '''Power Points: '''10 Starting '''Powers: '''3 Magiciansrange from powerful wizards to vile cultists. They draw on raw supernatural energy to fuel their eldritch fires. This energy often infuses the worlds in which they live, and is drawn forth with elaborate rituals, words of power, runes, or perhaps even dark sacrifices. Wizards are often quite weak early in their careers, but are forces to be reckoned with as they become powerful sorcerers. Backlash: When a wizard rolls a 1 on his Spellcasting die''' (regardless of his Wild Die), he is automatically Shaken. This can cause a wound. '''Cantrips: A proper mage can improvise small flairs of magic. For example, a simple light or levitating a small object. These effects should be very mirror and typically are not useful in combat. Arcane Background (Miracles) Arcane '''Skill: '''Faith (Spirit) Starting '''Power Points: '''15 Starting '''Powers: '''2 Those who draw on miracles are priestly types or holy champions. Their power comes from a divine presence of some sort, including gods, nature, or spirits. Their powers are usually invoked with a few words of prayer or by performing established rituals. ►►'Protector:' Those who cast miracles are champions of their '''particular religions. Good priests vow to protect the innocent, fight evil, and obey all other tenets of their particular religion. Evil priests typically vow to defeat those who oppose their religion, or simply to cause as much misery and strife as possible. The player and Game Master should come up with a simple list of what is important to the character’s religion and use this as a guide. Champions who violate their beliefs are temporarily or permanently forsaken by their chosen deity. Minor sins give the character a –2 to his Faith rolls for one week. Major sins rob him of all arcane powers for one week. Mortal sins cause the character to be forsaken until the penitent hero completes some great quest or task of atonement to regain his lost powers. '''Commune: Once per day, one my ask his good for guidance. This could be asking him what he ought to do or for a hint of information about the area. Deities are not always clear and forth coming with information, some time speaking in riddles. Yes or no questions work the best. To commune make a faith roll, if failed the god dose not answer you. The god will answer you question on a success but is more forthcoming on a raise. New edge: Enchanter (Miracles) Requires: seasoned, arcane background (Miracles): The cleric has learned to make magic items sever his god and become more powerful for it. Enchantment rolls. An artificer roll his artificing skill for enchantment rolls and consumes an Magic ingredient. The magic ingredient's modifier, provides an additional mod on the roll. If the roll is one or less the object shatters in to a million precise under the stress of the magic infused with it. Each of the following are options available to enchant an object. Bind to Deity. The object is a servant of that deity, it's magic may only be used by a user if the deity in question allows it. if the roll raises the item has one benny that a sure can spent on rolls with the item so long as the deity allows it. Artificers get a +1 to enchant bound items. this roll may only be attempted once per item. -2 Intelligent object: The object gains has a mind of it's own, It can talk telepathically with those around it. If it chooses it can use it's smarts to assist it's user on a roll with it using it's smarts. It may also attempt to posses it's user for 2d12 hours (Opposed spirit roll). Base Attributes: d6 smarts, d6 spirit. Each raise on the roll allows one of the object's attributes to be raised a die type. This roll made only be made once. -4 greater intelligent object. Like previous, but object is a wild card. Each raise on the roll allows one of the object's attributes to be raised a die type. This roll made only be made once, be made either before or after an successful intelligent object roll but not after an unsuccessful one. Intelligent object may not be rolled after a successful roll of this version. Arcane Background(Alchemy) • Arcane Skill: '''Alchemy (Smarts) '''Fantasy Companion • Starting Power Points: '''10 • '''Starting Powers: '''3 Alchemy is the creation of magic through potions, salves, unguents, or other concoctions. Alchemists are often looked upon as second-rate wizards, unable to harness the raw power of the universe without resorting to powders and potions. Alchemists see things differently. Their concoctions come with a guarantee they will work every time, they can ensure their spells are available attheir maximum potency, and their magic does not require them to be present for it to be wielded. Most commoners view alchemists as slightly dangerous — more than one tavern has been destroyed by catastrophic backlash. Even those who specialize in healing arts are encouraged to work their magic away from buildings or livestock. To create a potion, the alchemist needs access to at least a small lab (such as might be carried in a trunk) and one hour per spell Rank (a Novice spells takes one hour to imbue into a potion). At the end of the required time, the alchemist rolls his Alchemy die and pays the relevant Power Points. These Power Points are not recovered until the potion is consumed or destroyed (poured on the ground, dispelled,etc.). At that point they return to the caster at the usual rate (typically one per hour). If the casting roll is successful, the potion is complete. It can be used as a single action by any living being. A potion of Strength, for example, might contain the ''boost trait ''spell, whereas a potion of fireballs might contain''blast ''and need to be thrown. The effects of the potion are the same as the spell. This includes any additional effects from raises on the original Alchemy roll. '''Range: '''Alchemists don’t go around throwing balls of fire — they throw exploding potions. Any spell with a , Sight, or Self requires the potion to be drunk or smeared onto the body, as deemed appropriate for the effect. Spells with range brackets or based on an attribute usually require the potion to be thrown, depending on the effect. This requires a Throwing roll and ranges are reduced to 3/6/12. '''Duration: '''Alchemical powers last as per regular power, though the alchemist may put extra Power Points into the potion to make it last longer. This must be determined during creation — not when drunk. '''Labs: '''Most alchemists have a portable lab, allowing them to create potions as and when needed. Access to a laboratory grants a +2 bonus to Alchemy rolls, whereas access to '''Alchemic Backlash d20 Effect 1–10 Noxious vapors affect the mage’s ability to think straight. His Smarts and alllinked skills are lowered by one die for an hour per Rank of the spell he was casting. 11–15 The power immediately activates, with the caster as the target. While this may produce some unwanted beneficial effect, such as the alchemist gaining armor ''while miles from any action, a ''bolt ''spell is more deadly. 16–18 The casting goes out of control, resulting in an explosion. Everyone within a Medium Burst Template centered on the alchemist takes 2d6 damage. 19–20 As above, but the damage is 3d6 in a Large Template. '''Arcana' an alchemic guildhouse or similar workshop grants a +4 bonus. Alchemic Backlash: '''Alchemists work their magic in laboratories rather than in the heat of combat. Because of this, being Shaken is not much of a consequence for a backlash. If an alchemist rolls a 1 on his arcane skill die, regardless of Wild Die, he must roll on the Alchemic Backlash table. '''Energizing a potion: An alchemist may use a magic ingredient to make a potion self sustaining. (it no longer requires the alchemist's power points and he gets them back. this requires and alchemy roll modified by the ingredient's modifier. Arcane Background (Artificer) This is the Wired Science Background renamed. Arcane Skill: Artificing '(Smarts—see below) This is the Wired Science Background renamed. '''Starting Power Points: '''10 (but see below) '''Starting Powers: '''1 Artificing is the creation of powerful enchantments. An artificer is a mage who specializes in weaving their spells into physical objects. Artificing is different in that each new power is actually a new enchanted piece of equipment The player must write down exactly what the device is when he gains the power. An artificer with the''invisibility ''power, for instance, actually has an ''invisibility ''belt, cloak, etc. Players are encouraged to give their devices Artificing is the skill an enchanter uses when activating most devices, and raises increase the effects of the power as usual. If a device uses a different skill, such as Driving, Fighting, or Shooting, the inventor uses that instead. A ray gun, for example, uses the Shooting skill, while a “vibroknife” (a knife with the ''smite power) uses Fighting. ''Powers that require an opposed roll, such as ''puppet, ''also use the artificing skill. Each device comes with its own Power Points equal to the enchanter's Power Points. An inventor with the ''bolt ''power and 10 Power Points, for example, could make a ray gun that fires electrical beams. The gun has 10 Power Points it can use to fire the beams just like a wizard would cast the ''bolt ''spell. ►►'Malfunction: 'Artificer's devices are never perfect magic. They often suffer from spectacular and deadly malfunctions. If a mage uses a device and rolls a 1 on the skill die used to activate the enchantment, it has malfunctioned in some way and does not work. Draw a card and consult the Malfunction Table below:Artifact Malfunction Table • '''Clubs—Catastrophic Malfunction: '''The device explodes for 2d6 damage in a Large Burst Template. • '''Hearts—Major Malfunction: '''The device breaks down. The gadgeteer may not use it again until it’s repaired, which requires a Repair roll and 2d6 hours of work. • '''Diamonds—Minor Malfunction: '''The device suffers a minor hang-up. It can be fixed with a Repair roll at –2. • '''Spades—Glitch: '''The gizmo activates but does the reverse of its intent. An ''invisibility ''belt makes the caster ''glow brightly, a weapon fires at a random target, and so on. If a reverse effect makes no sense, treat it as a Major Malfunction instead. ►►'New Powers: 'Each time a artificer takes the New Power Edge, he has invented a new gadget. He simply chooses a power and decides what object to attach it to. He can also repeat a power he’s already taken. A mad scientist might want to create two ray-guns, for example, so that he can use one and give one to a companion. ►►'Maintaining Powers: 'Because artificers use inventions rather than cast spells, they don’t suffer any penalties for maintaining powers, but their devices still pay the maintenance costs in Power Points as usual. ►►'Recharging: '''Devices regain Power Points just like a character, at the rate of one point per hour. Recharging may represent the device being plugged into an outlet, gathering solar rays, or even fritzing out for a while until it miraculously just starts working again. Regardless of the description, however, it regains Power Points at the rate of one per hour just like other power types. The Power Edges Rapid Recharge and Improved Rapid Recharge apply to all of the inventor’s devices rather than the inventor himself. '''More on artificing Artificing is a little more complicated than other Arcane Backgrounds and requires a bit more explanation. First off, It’s also important to remember that artificer doesn’t allow a character to make anything he wants. He can only make a device that utilizes one of the powers in this book (or an appropriate Savage Setting). ►►'Sharing:' An inventor can hand his device over to a companion to use. The device works the same for the companion as it does for the owner. If the artificer skill is required, the companion must make a default roll as usual, or use a knowledge arcane or other magic skill. That means gizmos are typically more effective when usedby artificer than in the hands of others. ►►'Soul' Drain: Artificers cannot take the Soul Drain Edge. ►►'More' Power Points: When an inventor gains more Power Points, he’s assumed to tinker with his existing devices and upgrade them as well. This means all ''of his devices gain the additional Power Points. In effect, if an inventor has 20 Power Points, each of his devices have 20 Power Points as well. ►►'Losing''' Devices: If an inventor’s gizmo is taken away',' lost, or destroyed, he can make another in 2d6 hours as long as he has access to a workshop and some basic components. This requires a Repair roll. A raise halves the time needed to create the device. If the original should somehow be returned, it no longer functions (the character doesn’t get a “free” duplicate in this way). Device ownership: Artificer's devices are connected to their maker and stop working after lost. For this reason, they are not considered true magic items, and cannot be sold. New edge: Enchanter (artificer) Requires: seasoned, arcane background (Artificer): The Artificer has leaned how to bind the energy of magic ingredients to Objects, Creating true magic items. Enchantment rolls. An artificer roll his artificing skill for enchantment rolls and consumes an Magic ingredient. The magic ingredient's modifier, provides an additional mod on the roll. If the roll is one or less the object shatters in to a million precise under the stress of the magic infused with it. Each of the following are options available to enchant an object. +1 Separate Object. And enchanter uses a magic ingredient to separate of his devices from him turning it into an magic object. Devices separated like this no longer count as one of the artificer's powers but no longer regenerate magic points. Objects separated form their makers become more pure and no longer suffer from glitches. Recharge: refills the object's power points. Add Basic buff: Add an increased amount of a specific basic stat on an object. Such as and additional point of parry or damage on a sword. Or extra protection on armor. reach success and raise on the roll adds a +1 to an object. This roll can only be made once per stat on an item. Add magic skill: The magic item has it's own skill that an user can use to activate it's spells. Weather the user uses his own skill or the item's skill is his choice. the time's skill dose not get a while die unless the item is intelligent. On a success the skill is 1d6, it steps up one die type for each raise (max d12). This roll may only be attempted once per item. -2 Add activated effect. Add a spell to this object. Must try a different spell each attempt per item. -2 Add major effect. The users gains an edge or equivalent effect when using this item. Only can be attempted once per item. -4 Add Regeneration: succeeding this roll adds regeneration to the objects power poll. regeneration rate is one point an hour and increase by one point and hour for each raise on the roll. Can only be attempted once per item. New power: Aquatically combustible. Rank: Novice Power points: 1/50 pounds. Range: smarts Duration 1day. Makes fifty pounds of marital per power point combustible underwater as thought it was on the surface. Must be used on things that could burn if they weren't under water.